


Sombra do Passado

by Ginko13



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginko13/pseuds/Ginko13
Summary: Às vezes, até mesmo um verdadeiro monstro se dá conta de que o passado é como sua própria sombra:Não importa o quanto tentar fugir, ele sempre te alcançará.





	Sombra do Passado

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, essa é minha primeira fanfic então estou um pouco... digamos nervosa kkk  
Mas fiz ela com muito carinho, então espero que gostem ! 
> 
> Ah, e se você é como eu e gosta de imaginar tudo nos mínimos detalhes durante a leitura, o som descrito logo mais é semelhante a esse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3UBgr9iuAE
> 
> Bem, desculpem qualquer eventual erro, e boa leitura !

Terra.

Através da superfície transparente tão grande quanto as outras paredes daquela sala ele podia enxergar aquele planeta. Uma pequena esfera azul. Tão minúscula comparada à imensidão de outros infinitos corpos celestes tão superiores em diversos aspectos e, no entanto, até ontem se achavam o centro do universo. Porém seu enorme potencial foi reconhecido, e a verdade o invadiu, caindo sobre seu solo como chuva ácida.

Ele também atestou tal potencial, reconhecendo-o com seu próprio corpo. O lugar onde nasceu o transformou no que é. Esse ser, talvez mais do que qualquer um, conhece o poder deste planeta, e já o tem em sua mão há um bom tempo.

E dentro daquela sala escura, iluminada apenas pelo brilho irradiado do globo alguns milhares de quilômetros abaixo da nave onde estava, com aquela feição calma e olhos vazios como si mesmo ele continua a observar o palco que vem preparando para a execução de seus desejos.

Mas não havia como deixar de pensar naquela parte do plano que ele admitia apenas para si mesmo ser importante.

Aqueles samurais.

o o o

Um som invadiu seus ouvidos. Um som agudo, fraco e contínuo, como o constante ressoar de um pequeno sino de meditação. Acontecia sempre que via o rosto daquele samurai, mesmo que apenas em memórias. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, teve algo a mais. Ele se sentiu afundar em sua própria consciência.

(...)

Havia uma história se espalhando naquela localidade. Fora dos limites da cidade, além de um pequeno campo de arroz, um demônio devorador de cadáveres podia ser visto entre montanhas de corpos que o mesmo matou. Aquele homem sentiu que deveria conferir com os próprios olhos. Encontrar um semelhante. Talvez ainda houvesse tempo, talvez algo pudesse ser feito. Ele não sabia. Sentia-se um pouco inquieto, como se não pudesse deixar para lá. Apenas se concentrou em ir até o monstro dos rumores, deixando para pensar apenas quando finalmente estivesse diante do mesmo. E era o que estava fazendo neste momento.

Caminhando com tranquilidade, já havia deixado a cidade para trás, entrando na floresta que a cercava. A brisa que farfalhava as folhas das árvores brincava com seus cabelos longos, tão claros. A pequena parte dos raios solares que passavam por entre as folhas o iluminava parcialmente, faziam pequenas formas de luz dançantes que se mexiam em seu rosto sempre sereno.

Era de seu agrado aquele clima ameno. Gostava de apreciar esses momentos simples, da vida cotidiana. A maioria deixa-os passar despercebidos, vive-os sempre com o pensamento de que certamente há algo muito melhor, que a plena felicidade com certeza tem algo a mais. Algo grandioso. E ele não poderia dizer que está errado. Mas por algum motivo não conseguia mais viver assim. Por algum motivo agora sabia ver a beleza das coisas à sua volta, assim como a beleza da humanidade, da vida. Não haveria problema em fazer isso agora, não é ? Apreciar essa caminhada, mesmo que o motivo seja obscuro.

Ele inspirou profundamente, de olhos fechados, ainda caminhando. Ao abri-los percebeu já estar saindo daquele curto trecho de floresta. O caminho se abria à sua frente, mostrando um pouco além dali a pequena plantação de arroz. Pronta para a colheita, ela balançava, curvando-se ao vento, formando ondas como num mar dourado. Apenas uma pequena trilha a cortava, e foi por onde ele seguiu.

Andou por mais alguns minutos após passar pelo arrozal, e subindo uma pequena inclinação do terreno logo pôde ver a fonte dos boatos.

Dezenas de cadáveres amontados, às vezes uns sobre os outros, largados naquela extensão de terra como se tivessem sido rejeitados e expulsos do mundo dos mortos. Ele andou em direção àquele cenário, sentindo até mesmo a atmosfera mudar. O ar estava quente, pesado, parado. O vento soprava de vez em quando, com rajadas fortes, e novamente parava. Procurando pelo causador, ele serpenteava entre os corpos, que tinham cortes horríveis, como se tivessem sido mortos com uma serra. Ocasionalmente pisava em uma grande poça de sangue fresco, não conseguindo evitar, tal era a quantidade do líquido espalhando-se pelo chão. O cheiro metálico de sangue e ferrugem – e às vezes de carne podre – pairava sobre todo aquele lugar. Não era a primeira vez que via aquilo, definitivamente, mas sentia aos poucos seu coração começar a pesar.

Observou que à medida que avançava, a quantidade de corvos parecia aumentar. Quando não rasgando com seus próprios bicos afiados ou se aproveitando dos ferimentos para se alimentar daqueles cadáveres, eles permaneciam pousados sobre as espadas dos mortos, fincadas no chão de qualquer maneira. Os amontados de corpos também eram maiores.

“Ao menos não são montanhas” ele pensou, lembrando-se das conversas que ouviu.

Então o caminho entre os mortos se alargou, e à frente uma forma em particular se destacava. Ele observou bem, internamente surpreso com o que via. Era... Era só uma criança.

(...)

O garotinho estava sentado sobre o quadril de um dos corpos. Tinha consigo uma espada embainhada, a ponta entre seus pés, a empunhadura apoiada em seu ombro esquerdo. De cabeça baixa, o pequeno dava toda a atenção a um onigiri sujo e deformado, sem perceber o homem que se aproximava. Deu uma, daria duas mordidas, se aquele homem não tivesse colocado a mão sobre sua cabeça, fazendo-o abaixá-la mais do que gostaria. Levantou o rosto para ele.

\- Eu vim depois de saber sobre um demônio devorador de corpos... Esse seria você? – Ele falou, a voz calma. E mexendo devagar nos cabelos alvos do mais novo, continuou – Acredito que seja um demônio gentil.

Subitamente, percebendo sua guarda baixa, o menino repeliu a mão sobre sua cabeça com um tapa, se afastando rapidamente para trás. Com o corpo tenso, e suas pequenas mãos agora desocupadas, ele desembainhava a espada ensanguentada e danificada lentamente, esticando ao máximo seus braços, pois a arma era maior que si próprio.

\- Foi com isso que criou esses cadáveres? – Apenas o mais velho falava. O menino o olhava sério, apanhando com a língua os grãos de arroz grudados no rosto. Estava pronto para lutar novamente.

\- Uma criança solitária, matando para se proteger, é isso?

Seu coração não mais pesava. Era verdade que nenhuma criança deveria viver assim, se é que isso pode ser chamado de viver. Uma vida tão jovem, tendo de ceifar outras apenas para se manter nesse mundo, mesmo que sozinho, largado por aí... É cruel. Mas não havia mais o que lamentar. Sim, em seu coração ele já havia decidido há algum tempo. Olhando para aquele rostinho com uma feição que não combinava, ele se decidiu a cuidar daquele menino.

\- É impressionante – ele continua sua conversa unilateral, agora sorrindo levemente, gentilmente. – Porém, sua espada já não será mais útil. Uma espada que machuca os outros para se defender deve ser jogada fora.

Ele segura sua própria espada, enquanto termina a frase. O garoto assume posição de combate, olhando ameaçadoramente, presumindo que finalmente se iniciaria a luta. Desprendendo-a da faixa de seu kimono, ele joga a espada embainhada para o mais novo, que a pega sem jeito - não esperava por aquilo – e quase cai.

\- Eu entrego minha espada. Se você realmente quer aprender a manejá-la, me siga.

Se virando à direção de onde veio, começou a andar.

(...)

Sentindo que o pequeno o seguia, ele ficou um pouco mais tranquilo, e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Poderia dar a ele o que uma criança realmente precisa, pelo menos um pouco do que uma criança merece.

“Mas certamente os pais dele já...”

Pensou, desmanchando o sorriso. Não tinha como ter certeza até perguntá-lo, mas não o faria agora. O daria um banho e uma roupa limpa, trataria seus ferimentos e o alimentaria. Sem perguntas sérias antes disso.

Absorto nessas coisas ele chegou quase até o arrozal sem perceber que o mais novo estava se distanciando. Virou-se, para conferir se havia algum problema, e viu o garotinho andando devagar, cansado, quase arrastando a espada maior que seu corpo que lhe foi confiada. Olhando-o, esperou o pequeno o alcançar.

Reparou bem nele enquanto esperava. O queixo, e as bochechas fofas e volumosas, com vários pequenos arranhões vermelhos. O olhar parecia indiferente, mas era atento, desconfiado, no fundo temeroso. As roupas desgastadas, sujas de terra e sangue. O cabelo enrolado, em alguns pontos tão branco, em outros também sujo, cobria quase completamente sua testa e orelhas. Descalço, pisava pedras pontudas como se nada fosse.

Quando o mais novo estava perto o suficiente, ele se abaixou à sua altura, de costas, oferecendo-se para carregá-lo. O outro hesitou, ainda desconfiado.

\- Tem certeza que não quer? – perguntou por sobre o ombro, e sorriu.

O garoto prendeu a espada à roupa, e por fim aceitou a oferta, agarrando-se ao mais velho, envolvendo o seu pescoço com os bracinhos. Erguendo-se, eles voltaram a avançar dessa forma.

Adentraram o arrozal. O pequeno encostara sua cabeça nos ombros do mais velho, olhando à frente, o rosto sendo acariciado pelos cabelos tão lisos e macios. As folhas que balançavam com o vento alcançavam seus pés descalços, fazendo cócegas.

\- Então, adorável demônio, qual é o seu nome?

Silêncio. Presumindo que não haveria resposta, pelo menos por enquanto, ele seguiu com seus pensamentos. Naquele momento ele já começava a nutrir um desejo que nem mesmo percebeu, mas que sua mente já havia reconhecido, ao imaginar com um calor gentil em seu peito o momento em que aquela criança sorriria.

\- Gintoki.

o o o

Sua vista estava turva, aos poucos voltando a focar na imagem daquele globo azul. Sentia como se estivesse acordando de um sono profundo, mas seus olhos nem mesmo haviam se fechado. Era como se tivesse sua consciência suspensa da realidade para ser colocada num sonho acordado. Não poderia dizer que foi de seu agrado, aquilo poderia se tornar inconveniente. Mas não consideraria uma ameaça significativa, por enquanto.

“Não tem importância” ele pensa, uma expressão ainda mais vazia em seu rosto. Sua voz interior soa tranquila como quem sabe que tem razão. “Isso não tem valor, ou qualquer efeito sobre mim”.

“Eu tenho conhecimento disso. Você é o que seu nome indica, Utsuro” uma voz responde. Uma voz tão idêntica à sua, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente, respondendo-o em sua própria mente.

“Então me mostrou isso por motivo nenhum? Ou foi simples capricho?”

“Realmente, não posso negar que fui o causador, mas não o fiz de propósito.”

“Entendo. De fato, não faria muito sentido se manter quieto, escondido nas profundezas de minha consciência, assistindo tudo que tenho feito sem se opor em nenhum momento – até mesmo quando quase matei aquele samurai -, e apenas agora querer fazer algo a respeito.”

“Sim. Parte de mim também deseja o fim, também espera pelo momento em que essa maldição disfarçada de benção se torne finda. Pagando pelos pecados deste corpo morrendo pelas mãos dele, sem retornar. Parte de mim seria feliz com esse desfecho, uma parte... egoísta. Eu a reconheço, mas ignoro. Porque confio nessa criança, e sei que você não irá matá-la.”

“Ele não pode contra mim. Sua espada não me alcança. Se não se mostrar útil, melhor que morra pela espada de um monstro mais forte.”

“Aquele garoto não é mais um monstro. Nem mesmo um garoto ele é mais. Ele cresceu, se tornou o samurai que desejou ser. E ele não estava mais só. Naquela ilha ele arriscou sua vida para salvar a de outras pessoas, junto de seus companheiros, que o protegeram até mesmo de você. Ele não era mais um monstro mesmo antes de seu retorno. Assim como Shinsuke e Kotaro, ele é meu precioso e amado discípulo. E meu discípulo não morrerá por suas mãos.”

\- Utsuro-sama, estamos prontos para partir – um subalterno avisa, o tirando de seu diálogo interno com aquele outro ego. A luz do corredor entrava agora naquela sala, a porta aberta pelo homem à espera de uma resposta. Vira-se para ele e com um aceno de cabeça autoriza a partida. Curvando-se levemente o homem aceita a ordem silenciosa e vai embora.

Retornando à penumbra, volta-se novamente à visão do globo azul.

“Sakata Gintoki. Nos encontraremos novamente.”

o o o

Em algum lugar de Yoshiwara, um homem anda pelas ruas de posse de uma espada de madeira. Ele caminha preguiçosamente, bocejando, mexendo nos cabelos brancos bagunçados. Seu olhar de peixe morto direcionado apenas à frente, exceto quando passava por um estabelecimento que vendesse qualquer coisa comestível que contivesse açúcar.

Parou numa barraquinha de dango, sentou-se. Levantou seus olhos para contemplar o céu azul – uma conquista daquele lugar que ele ajudara a realizar.

Tão azul...

A imagem daquele homem, seu rosto sereno envolvido pelos cabelos longos e claros lhe sorrindo com gentileza, sempre lhe vinha à mente em momentos como aquele. Momentos de tranquilidade, quando um som agudo, fraco e contínuo como o ressoar de um pequeno sino ecoava em seus ouvidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, é isso ! Muito obrigada por lerem, e tomara que tenham gostado.  
Qualquer erro, dicas, dúvidas, opiniões e etc, comentem, juro que vou gostar ♥


End file.
